


Knitting

by orphan_account



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Knitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-06
Updated: 2010-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-05 21:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel discovers just what Buffy's been up to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knitting

**Author's Note:**

> For wendymypooh.

"Knitting?" Angel said dubiously. Buffy's hours had already been irregular, and sometimes he had wondered if she'd been spending all that time sneaking out to kill vampires and demons without telling him. (He'd never worried that she was cheating on him in the conventional sense. The way he saw it, it was far more likely that she had fallen for the joys of testing out the latest crossbow than some guy at her day job at the dojo.) "That's what you've been doing all this time?"

Buffy beamed and reached into her voluminous purse. In it was a red scarf with cables and everything. She wrapped it around his neck.

Angel's first thought was that it never got that cold where they lived. His second thought was that even if it did, he was a vampire and _he_ didn't get cold. His third thought was that if he pointed any of these things out to Buffy, she would be very disappointed in him. His fourth thought was that the scarf seemed to be a little lopsided, but he probably didn't want to point that out either. "Thank you," he said as diplomatically as he could. "I can't remember the last time anyone knit me anything."

Buffy smirked at him as if she'd read all his thoughts. "I think I need to learn to knit you socks next."


End file.
